


I'll Be Here When You Wake

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: Short cute sickfic drabble





	

“W-why is it so cold in here?” Zaveid chattered. He wrapped the blanket closer around himself and shivered.

“You have a fever for the umpth time. Really, what Malak gets sick?” Eizen wrung a towel into a wash bin.   “I’m not going to ask for more blankets from the innkeeper, you’ll overheat.”

 

Zaveid groaned and curled himself into a fetal position on the bed. The room appeared to be blindingly bright; it gave him a headache—not to mention his whole body was sore. This must be what human’s called a flu; he thinks he’s experienced it once or twice but it’s been a couple of hundred years. Eizen silently rolls him over onto his back and slaps the cold cloth on his head. Zaveid yelps and then curses.

 

“Will you be quiet?” Eizen crosses his arms and stares down the wind Malak. “Put on some more clothes next time we go north and maybe you won’t get ill.”

 

“Alright, _mom_. I’ll remember next time.” He rolls onto his side. The cloth falls off his head and onto the pillow. Eizen leans over and drags Zaveid to lay on his back once more—a little too forcibly and repositions the rag. However, the movement seems to have affected Zaveid negatively and he convulses and kicks under the blankets and suddenly he’s clutching his stomach and dry heaving.

Eizen’s eyes widen and he jumps up—hitting the wash bin and knocking it to the ground. He swears under his breath and hurriedly kneels over to stroke Zaveid’s back in an effort to still his retching. Thankfully because they were Malaks they only ate during events or parties with the other humans—but it still bothered Eizen to see Zaveid like this. Once his episode was over Eizen gently brought the blanket back up to rest over the wind Malak’s chest. The blonde frowned, looking at how dazed Zaveid seemed—his breaths came in shallow pants and his eyes drooped.

“Are you alright?” Eizen says finally. Zaveid gives a faint nod. The earth Malak pulls a purple bottle from his jacket and pops the cork open. “I’m not sure if this will help at all but I got it from the medicine shop in town.”

“Heh, probably not.” Zaveid lightly laughs.

“I asked what was in it and it has some pain relieving herbs that works with us too so it might be worth a shot.” Eizen brings the bottle to Zaveid’s lips. He drinks it with hesitation, it’s bitter. A small trail escapes the corner of his mouth and Eizen thumbs it away. He cups Zaveid’s cheek tenderly—It’s warm. He can see the sick blush across his partner’s face. “You tired?”

“Mm.” Zaveid leans into Eizen’s palm and relaxes. “I like when you touch me…”

 

Eizen gives a small smile and lies on the bed next to his partner. He props himself up on one elbow and reaches with another hand to stroke Zaveid’s face with tender care. His partner purred at the touch and sleepily closed his eyes; the man could be cute when he wanted to be Eizen thought. He threaded his fingers in silver strands and combed them with his hand. “Your hair is getting long.”

“Mm?” Zaveid doesn’t open his eyes.

“I think you would look nice with long hair.” Eizen says and he lets the strands drop back down to the pillow. It was rare that Zaveid didn’t have half of his hair tied up into a small ponytail. “Still cold?”

“I’m a lil’ better now.” He slurs a bit. Perhaps the medicine was making him drowsy.

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll be here when you wake.” Eizen leans in and kisses Zaveid’s temple and listens as his partner slowly falls asleep and gives a light snore.


End file.
